Truth or Dare
by Sweetheart From Hell
Summary: Sam and Dean goes out drinking after a hunt, and find themselves participating in a game of Truth or Dare with unforseen consequences... Explicit Wincest. Don't like, Don't read.


**So, here it is. My one and only (EVER) Wincest fanfic. It is dedicated to my wonderful friend Jennifer, and written as a bday/xmas present for her.**

**It's M rated for explicit Wincest, so don't like, don't read, ok? I warned you.**

**Oh, I do NOT own the boys…. Unfortunately.**

**~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~**

They'd been hunting a Black Dog in Alabama, and now the sonofabitch was finally dead. Dean had been hurt though, a few nasty gashes on his chest. He was in a royally bad mood. He threw off his jacket as soon as they got into the motel room and went for the bottle of whiskey. He took a swig, and motioned for Sam to take it.

"Thanks." Sam drank some and closed the bottle. "Hey, let me take a look at that." Dean sighed and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Goddamn dog! You could've shot it just as it pounced!" He sat down on the bed, showing Sam the wounds.

"Then I might've shot you." He went to find their After hunt First Aid kit. "I'll have to stitch it up."

"Great!" Dean growled. He hadn't seen the wounds properly, he just knew it hurt like hell. He drank some more whiskey and sighed. Sam came back with the stuff, and knelt in front of Dean.

"Give me the whiskey… thanks. This is gonna sting, Dean." After taking a small sip, he poured whiskey all over the gashes. Dean hissed and clenched his fists. Sam handed the whiskey bottle to him. "I'll start the stitching, I'll try to be careful."

"Thanks Sammy, that makes me feel so much better", Dean muttered and bit his lip as he felt Sam getting to work. Every now and then, he had a sip of whiskey to ease the pain. After what felt like forever, Sam reached for the bottle.

"So, almost done. One last" – he poured whiskey over the stitches – "sting, and you're as good as new." He drank a mouthful of whiskey, the hunt had been rough on him too, he just thought he should stitch up Dean as sober as possible. He only had some bad bruises, so now the whiskey could seem justifiable. He packed the First Aid kit and stuffed it into his bag, then he sat down next to Dean. "How're you feeling?"

"What does look like? There's mud all over me and it hurts from the wounds and a tyre's blown on my baby. And this, yet another crappy motel." He sighed. "Ah, sorry, just a bad day." Sam touched his arm.

"It's ok. Let's go out tonight, celebrating the end of hunt, getting really smashed… sounds good to you?" Dean smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. Shower's mine first!" Sam sighed and shook his head, opening his laptop. He could just as well do some more research, look for some gig.

**~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~**

After they'd showered, they walk to a nearby bar, and ordered a beer and a shot each. They sat down at a table in a corner.

"Here's to the successfully finished hunt." Sam raised his bottle, and clinked it with Dean's. Then they downed their shots.

A few more shots and some beer, they found themselves sitting at a table with two young women, who, of some reason, had convinced them that playing truth or dare was a very good idea. Sam and Dean obviously chose "dare" most of the time, since "truth" wasn't really an option.

"Okay, Dean…" The blond girl smiled devilishly, "I dare you to…" She giggled, "to kiss Sam!" Dean choked on his beer. "And I mean, properly kiss, tongue and all." Sam went pale. Kiss _Dean_? Dean swallowed hard. He'd done some fucked up shit but this… this was… it was _Sam_ dammit! His _brother_! The dark haired girl interrupted his thoughts.

"C'mon, just do it! It's the rules, you can't refuse a dare!" Dean closed his eyes. Fuck! He leaned forwards, towards Sam, who looked very pale. Dean reached out and put a hand behind Sam's head to pull him forwards, and closed his eyes, so he at least could _pretend_ it wasn't his brother.

Their lips brushed, Dean licked his little brother's lower lip to get him to open his mouth and felt Sam swallow, and then he opened his mouth a little and their tongues touched and they were kissing and _oh god it felt so good_. Sam was a better kisser than any chick he'd ever been with.

Dean entwined his fingers in Sam's hair, pulling him closer.

"Okay, okay, you can break it up now!" The blond girl smiled. "We're still playing a game here!" They pulled away from each other, blushing. _Damn, I haven't blushed in years!_ Dean tried to take deep breaths and ignore his erection, which was nearly painful. Sam was his _brother_! He shouldn't like kissing him, even less be _hard_ for him! Sam gave him a look that said that he was in exactly the same situation. Dean felt the erection grow even more. He just had to do something about it, he was so hard it hurt. He motioned towards the door, and Sam nodded.

It was a quiet, quick walk back to the motel. When they got there, Dean slammed to door shut behind them, and turned to look at Sam, and the bulge in his pants. _Do you want to?_ he asked with his eyes. _Yes!_ Dean pushed Sam against the wall and kissed him. Hard. Roughly. It took a few seconds before Sam responded, but when he did, Dean thought he would pass out. He pressed himself against Sam, feeling his erection rub against his own.

He felt Sam tugging on his jacket, and let it slip off his shoulders, doing the same to Sam's, not letting go of his mouth. He kicked off his boots and started unbuttoning Sam's shirt, soon giving up and ripping it off instead. He let his hands wander of Sam's naked chest, over the tattoo, the scars, feeling the muscles under his skin.

When Sam ripped his shirt off, Dean bit his brother's lower lip and dragged them towards the bed, falling onto it in a tangled, panting heap. Dean unbuckled Sam's belt and opened his pants, cupping his erection through his boxers. Sam groaned and arched towards Dean's hand, gripping the sheets.

Dean moved away from Sam's mouth, down to his neck. He licked his way to his brother's ear and started sucking and nibbling on his earlobe. Sam gasped and moved his hands to Dean's pants, opening them and reaching into his boxers, and gripped Dean's cock. Dean sucked in a breath and bit Sam's neck lightly, sucking hard enough to leave a hickey. Sam started moving his hand, teasingly masturbating Dean who groaned and pulled down Sam's boxers, imitating his brother.

For a few minutes they just lay there, masturbating each other. Then Sam let go of Dean's cock and started licking and sucking his way down his brother's chest. He stopped at the nipples, sucking and swirling his tongue around them until they were hard and Dean was clutching the sheets, panting and moaning. Then Sam proceeded in making his way down, and after what felt like an eternity to Dean, he felt Sam's breath on his cock, and then his tongue, slowly licking the head. Dean arched his back and cried out as Sam took him into his mouth, sucking and licking, and _god it was the best blowjob he had ever gotten_.

Sam gripped his own cock, and started masturbating in sync with the sucking, and he felt the salty taste of Dean's precum as his brother breathed hard between clenched teeth, gripping the sheet and arching his hips towards Sam. Sam took Dean deeper in, and swirled his tongue around his cock as he sucked. Dean cried out and Sam gripped his own cock harder, going faster both on himself and on his brother. He was painfully hard and he wanted release, and he knew his brother felt the same.

Dean felt himself getting closer and closer, and tried to bite back his moans of pleasure. He let go of the sheets and entangled his hands in Sam's hair, setting the pace. Sam groaned and kept sucking, and felt hot precum leak onto his hand. Dean pressed him closer, arching his hips upwards, and cried out as he came into his brother's mouth. In the same moment, Sam moaned and came, his cum landing on Dean's thighs. He pulled back, swallowing without thinking.

Dean lay back on the bed, sighing, trying not to think about that it was his brother he just had had the best sex of his life with. He felt himself drifting off, his last thought being: _I suppose it's true that guys suck better than girls…_

**~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~**

**Please review! Reviews make me SO happy!**


End file.
